


Dear Evan Hansen Drabbles

by Isjack23



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabbles, I'll add tags as I post, Multi, This is hard tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isjack23/pseuds/Isjack23
Summary: Just some drabbles that are requested by my readers.





	Dear Evan Hansen Drabbles

Hello everyone! I'm happy to inform everyone that I will be writing DEH drabbles. But not just any drabbles, drabbles requested by the readers. I have collected 50 different writing prompts from this blog: http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/page/7  
And I'll be writing little stories based off of them that are requested to me viva tumblr. I'll leave how to request a story and my blog under the list of prompts below.

The list of Prompts:

1) Out of School  
2) Shopping for bathing suit  
3) Day at the beach  
4) Sunburn  
5) Broken air conditioning  
6) Ice Cream  
7) Pool Party  
8) House Party  
9) Fireflies  
10) Fourth of July  
11) Fireworks  
12) Barbecue  
13) Planting a Garden  
14) At the Park  
15) At a playground  
16) At a public pool  
17) Summer School  
18) Vacation/Trip  
19) Beach Umbrella  
20) Beach Towel  
21) Character A gets drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on B  
22) Deep conversations and wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask AU  
23) Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU  
24) Babe i know it’s halloween but we have to take my little brother/sister trick or treating before we can go out AU  
25)Working together in a haunted house AU  
26)FUCK! YOU SCARED ME i’m so gonna get you back for that AU  
27)Carving pumpkins AU  
28)Working at a halloween store together wow try on his costume for me?? AU  
29)Dare you to walk through this haunted cemetery with me AU  
30)Ouija board thinks we should fuck AU  
31)Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?? AU  
32)This haunted house is terrifying please hold me AU  
33) my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing  
34) nervous flyer and random seat mate AU  
35) cyclist saves pedestrian who wandered onto the bike path AU  
36) met in the veterinarian’s waiting room AU  
37)met on an embarrassing singles cruise AU  
38) seated together at a family-style restaurant and everyone thinks they’re a couple already AU  
39) took your suitcase from the airport baggage claim on accident AU  
40) met at a family reunion but not related to each other AU  
41) your kid hates my kid AU  
42) cutie working the drive-thru AU  
43) daycare au  
44)just like canon except no one is sad au  
45)everyone meets through an online rpg  
46)found their phone number in a library book au  
47)hitchhiker ride au  
48) stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU  
49)partners in (literal) crime AU (theft? fraud? hacking? murder?)  
50)(A future time when love is illegal/considered a disease. You can only be with the person assigned to you- but two characters fall in love despite the rules.)

 

When you leave a request please leave it in the ask box on my tumblr. Tell me which number prompt you'd like and what relationship/characters you'd like to have in that Drabble. Also, feel free to request your own prompts, I won't mind lol. I'll only be writing DEH drabbles and no other fandom, so please don't ask for any other characters. Also, don't leave your requests in the comments, those will just be ignored. Here's the link to my blog:

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aggressivebirds

That's about all for now. Bye.


End file.
